


The Love [Bug] Bite

by The_Perverted_Gentlemen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Perverted_Gentlemen/pseuds/The_Perverted_Gentlemen
Summary: Dipper get's bitten by a bug





	1. The Love Bug

It was a hot summer afternoon in the Oregon town of Gravity Falls, where weird and mysterious are a daily occurrence for those with the eyes to see it. One of the people with those eyes is the young Dipper Pines, who was currently doing a field study with the help of the mysterious journal that he had found at the beginning of summer.

"It should be around here somewhere." He said as he looked around till he found what he had been searching for most of the afternoon.

'A-ha! There you are!' He thought to himself as to not scare away what he had found. There, crawling along a low-hanging branch of an oak tree, Dipper found what appeared to be a ladybug. However, what made this ladybug different to other members of its species was that rather than little black spots on its redback, its back was black and there what looked to be little red hearts instead of black spots.

'Took me the better part of an afternoon, but I finally found you.' He thought as he grabbed a small jar from his backpack and slowly crept up to the small insect. However, just as he was about to capture it…

"Hey, Bro-Bro! Whatcha doin'!" Came the voice of his hyperactive sister Mabel.

"Woah, Jesus!" Dipper yelled scaring the ladybug away. "Oh man, thanks a lot Mabel you let the bug getaway." Dipper complained

"Sorry but you need to come home, Grunkle Stan needs our help with something." Mabel said.

"Fine, better than staying out in this heat." Dipper said as he got up and went with Mabel. Little did he know, the bug he had just seen fly away had landed on his hat and was now crawling down the back of it.

As the twins made it back to the shack, Dipper was met with a surprising shock: Pacifica Northwest was here.

"What is she doing here?" Dipper asked.

"I had to get a job and this is the only place that would hire me." She explained.

"Wow, how the mighty have fallen." Mabel joked as she poked her cheek.

"The irony is delic-YOW!" Dipper exclaimed as he slapped the back of his neck.

"What's up, Dipping Sauce?" Mabel asked.

"Something bit me," Dipper said, rubbing the spot where he felt a bite mark.

"Ha-ha." Mabel laughed.

"It's not funny. It's starting to itch." Dipper said, scratching at the bug bite.

"Fine, I'll rub that lotion we use for your ra-." Dipper then covered her mouth.

"We don't talk about that." Dipper said through gritted teeth as he pushed her upstairs to their attic/bedroom.

"Alright Dip, take off your shirt." Mabel said, applying the lotion to her hands and rubbing them together.

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" Dipper asked

"Dipper, do you want me to do this or not? I could get Wendy or Pacifica to do it." She teased.

"Fine!" Dipper said as he took off his shirt, revealing his pasty skin but for some reason, Mabel couldn't look away. Sure, she's seen her brother like this before, but this time it was different. She was attracted to him. She just shook it away and focused on where her brother felt the bite. She then found a heart-shaped bite mark near the nape of Dipper's neck. She then took the ointment and started rubbing on her brother's bite slowly she soon started to move her hands down his back.

"Uh Mabel, you seem to be moving a little low there." He said

"Oh sorry." Mabel said. "I just wanted to see if you wanted a massage to help you relax?" She said nervously, which Dipper gave her a questioning look. "It's just that you been out all day; you must be sore." She explained with a nervous smile.

"Fine." Dipper said as he laid back down. Mabel then left the room to retrieve lotion as she returned she locked the door she then took off her sweater and straddled him. She then poured some of the lotion on her hands and started rubbing his back. Her soft hands rubbed his back, making Mabel more anxious she then takes off her bra and pours the lotion on her chest and lays down on his back and started rubbing up against his back.

"Uh, Mabel?" Dipper asked

"Shh. No talking just let this happen." She said as she continued rubbing up against him. Mabel soon stops as she heard a knock on the door, causing the twins to look at it.

"Hey guys, your grunkle or whatever says to get back downstairs and work." they heard Pacifica yell. Dipper then looks at his topless sister, her budding chest on full display. Mabel then covered herself and got off Dipper.

"So, um, we won't talk about this." Dipper said

"Yeah." was all Mabel could say as she got dressed. "But if you want to do something like that... just ask." Mabel said.

"Sure." Dipper replied. As the two left the room, Mabel grabbed Dipper's arm. She then kissed his cheek and ran downstairs. Dipper then felt his cheek.

"That was… different." He said. Suddenly, his bug bite started to throb.


	2. Mabel Pines

After the events of yesterday's massage, Mabel has been feeling angsty to touch her brother again. Ever since she'd rubbed her budding chest against his back, she'd been feeling an inextinguishable heat between her legs at the thought of her Mabel was standing at the register staring at her brother who was sweeping, while swaying his hips, making Mabel stare even longer.

'I shouldn't be doing this but I can't look away.' Mabel thought as she started fantasizing about her brother taking control, making her beg for more. She soon felt herself getting wet. She soon moved her hands up her skirt and started playing with herself. She got so into it that she didn't noticed that Dipper was standing in front of her.

"Uh, Mabel?" Dipper asked, Mabel then looked up and saw Dipper, she blushed. "What were you doing?" He asked, Mabel then ran out of the room confusing the male twin. "Man, she's acting weirder than usual." He said as he continued cleaning.

-Meanwhile-

Mabel was in the bathroom, heavily breathing after reaching her orgasm.

"What's going on with me?" She asked herself. "Why do I want Dipper that way, he's my brother and yet I want him inside me." Mabel moaned as she started to touch herself again. But unknown to her, Dipper was listening on the other side of the door.

-Later that night-

Mabel was in bed, trying her best not to touch herself or jump into Dipper's bed.

'Control yourself, girl, you can do it.' She thought as she willed herself not to move.

"Mabel, you up?" She heard Dipper call out.

"Yeah." She said back.

"Listen… whatever is going on with you, just know I'm here to help." Dipper said.

"Thanks, Dipper, I know I can count on you." Mabel said. Dipper then sat up and walked over to Mabel's bed and sat down next to her.

"Mabel I overheard you in the bathroom earlier, what did you mean by 'I want you inside me?'" He repeated, Mabel then hid under the blanket. "Well?" Dipper asked again. Mabel then sat up and looked at her brother with a blushed, Mabel took a deep breath and kissed her brother on the lips for a minute as she pulled away, Mabel looked at him with a shy look.

"Dipper, I want you, I want you to take me right here right now, I don't care if you're my brother, I love you in more ways than one, please Dipper, take me, make me yours." She confessed. Dipper just sat there in both shock and silence. Mabel then looked away in disappointment.

"I get it, it would be weird doing it with your sister and all." She said "I understand that-" Mabel then felt Dipper kiss her silencing her, Mabel then wrapped her arms around his neck, while Dipper wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her to his lap to deepened the kiss, Dipper then reached his hands under her nightshirt and grabbed her soft ass cheeks.

"Dipper… your hands… feel good." She said in between their kisses. Dipper then lifted her nightshirt off and revealed her budding breast, training bra and unicorn panties. Dipper then reached down and felt her sensitive wet spot. He started rubbing it.

"It's so wet." Dipper whispered in her ear as she moaned in his. "Well, these are soaked why don't we take them off." He said as he lifted Mabel up and placed her in the bed. He then moved his hands towards her sides and starts to pull off her panties to reveal herself to him.

"Wow so this is what your pussy looks like, I pictured more hair." Dipper joked, Mabel then used her legs to pull him in close.

"Shut up and start licking." Mabel said, Dipper then chuckled and proceed to do so.

"Oh Dipper~ that feels so good." She said as she tensed up feeling the roughness of his tongue lick the curves of her walls, making sure that he gets every taste bud covered in her liquids.

"Oh god Dipper!" She moaned as she felt her first orgasm.

"Wow, you must have really enjoyed that." Dipper said as he wiped his mouth. "But it's my turn now." Dipper said as he took off his pants, got onto the bed on his knees and presented his cock in front of her.

Both Mabel and Dipper were stunned at the size of his cock. It was at least eight inches long, and it wasn't even at full mast yet. Once the initial surprise wore off, Mabel locked her eyes on her prize and licked her lips.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." She said in a low tone as she leaned in, giving it a small whiff. The musk alone was enough to drive her crazy. She then leaned in a bit and gave the tip a delicate little kiss, making it twitch with excitement.

"Better be careful, this is our first time." Mabel said as she blew air on the tip, making Dipper moan a little. She then stuck out her tongue and started licking, circling the tip. She then took her hand and started pumping his dick with her hand, Dipper couldn't hold himself back she then thrust his hips and his cock went in her mouth, Mabel proceeded to suck on it while her other hand played with his balls.

"Oh god Mabel, I don't think I'll last if you do that." Dipper said, Mabel then lets go of his dick and pushes him to his back.

"Well, then I guess we should change it up then." She said as she started sucking on him again. Slowly but surely Mabel was able to take his entire shaft down her throat. Dipper rested his hands on her head and forced her to take it in deeper, Mabel then felt his cock twitch as he moaned, shooting his cum down her throat, but for some reason, it was more than he normally produced, Mabel pulled off slowly making sure that she got every last drop.

"Wow, Dipper I didn't think you can produce so much cum." Mabel said with her mouthful.

"Me neither." Dipper said, Mabel then swallowed his cum and grabbed his still stiff cock.

"Look's like you can still play." Mabel said as she got onto his lap and started to grind on his rigid cock.

"Mabel, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked

"Yes, Dipper. I want you inside me." She said as she lifted her hips and aligned his cock with her pussy and slowly sat down on him. The siblings moaned as they felt each other twitch.

"I'm gonna move now." She said as she started grinding her hips. Mabel's moaning filled Dipper's ear. To think that he would be having sex with his sister made Dipper incredibly horny. Dipper then grabbed her hips and made her move faster.

"Oh god, Dipper, it's so deep!" Mabel moaned. Dipper then pushed her to her back and lifted up her legs over her head, he soon towered over her and slammed his cock back in this time letting him get much deeper in her.

"My god, Mabel, it's so tight!" Dipper moaned as he started speeding up. Mabel could barely keep a straight face as her twin brother literally fucked all the sense out of her head. All she could think about was her brother's cock messing her up. Dipper then bends over to kiss his sister, which allowed Mabel to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he pounded her furiously.

"I'm going to cum!" Dipper yelled as he started to move faster and faster until one last pump.

"MABEL!" Dipper moaned loudly.

"MASON!" Mabel moaned just as loud as the two reached their climaxes. Dipper then fell onto of Mabel, both breathing heavily, cooling down from their sexual high.

"Wow, Dip, that was amazing." Mabel said in between breathing.

"Yeah, but you do know we have to keep this a secret." Dipper said

"Oh don't worry, I'm not losing this dick." Mabel said as she grabbed his now flaccid dick. Mabel then snuggled up to Dipper, finally being able to get some sleep. Dipper then began to think about what made Mabel act this way. He then started to become exhausted from the workout he just gave. However, just as he was shutting his eyes and falling asleep, he felt his bug bite throb before he passed out fully, letting sleep overtake him.

-Meanwhile-

Wendy was downstairs doing the Pine's family laundry for an extra twenty and because Stan was being lazy. As Wendy tossed shirt after shirt into the laundry she pulled out one of Dipper's shirt she soon found herself strangely attached to it. She took a big whiff and she started to get horny. She soon started touching herself while sniffing the shirt. She soon stops and looks at her hand to see her secretions she then knew what she wanted and that was Dipper's cock.


	3. Wendy Corduroy

After his sensual night with Mabel, Dipper tried to make things as normal as he can, but Mabel was making it hard. Ever since their special night, Mabel would be wearing much more revealing and skimpy clothes, Dipper noticed it but tried not to follow on his urges. Of course, Stan didn't mind because it was bringing in customers preferably male and gay women but hey money is money to him. Right now Dipper was outside cleaning the windows with Wendy, but Wendy was kinda distracted by Dipper's scent.

"Man, did you see what Mabel was wearing?" Wendy asked.

"Y-yeah." Dipper said.

"It's like she wants to gain someone's attention am I right?" Wendy asked as she nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's it." Dipper said as he finished up.

"Hey, Dip is everything okay?" She asked as she puts down her cleaning supplies.

"Well Wendy, what if someone who was trying to help out someone close but things got out of control and now that someone is regretting it again." He said.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Well last night Mabel and I well we… explored each other." Dipper said. Wendy then gasped. "I know, I know, but she was okay with it and I thought she was in pain. Things happened and we ended up doing it." He said.

"Dude, that's your sister!" Wendy scolded.

"It was just a one-time thing, I promise." Dipper said

"It better, no wonder she's wearing that stuff." She said.

"Yes I know, I'll fix it don't worry." He said.

"You better, but later we still have our cheesy movie day." She said

"Right." Dipper said. The two then continued their jobs. After work Dipper and Wendy started to make their way to Wendy's house as they did they found the place was empty.

"My family won't be back for a while so we should be okay." She said as they made their way to Wendy's room. Dipper then sat on the bed and started flipping through channels. While he did that he didn't noticed Wendy was making herself comfortable, she took off her shoes, pants and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Hey, Wendy I think I found…" Dipper then looked at her exposed body. "Wendy what are you doing!" Dipper asked as she got on top of him.

"Shh, no talking, just let it happen." She said as she kissed him. Dipper was having mix feelings, he was finally kissing his crush, but it didn't feel right at all, Dipper then felt something go into his pants, Wendy lets go of his lips, Dipper then saw her with his cock in her hand.

"I can see why Mabel wants another round with you." Wendy said as she got on her knees and kissed the tip of his penis down the base before licking back up repeating the process making Dipper twitch in her hands.

"You like that, then you love this." She said as she took his cock and shoved it down her throat. Her tongue coiled around his cock as she sucked him off.

"Wendy, that feels amazing!" Dipper moaned just then they heard the front door slam, shocking them.

"Wendy, are you home!" Manly Dan called.

"Yeah, I'm in my room." Wendy called out.

"Well I just finished work early and I was wondering if you wanted something?" He called

"Yeah, could get me some maxi pads? It's that time of the month." She lied.

"Alright then." He said they soon heard the door open and close

"Man that was close I don't want this to end yet." She said as she got up and left the room.

'Oh man, this is getting out of hand. First Mabel, now Wendy. What's happening!' He thought as he heard the door close. He looked up and saw Wendy, she locked the door and went towards him. Wendy then pulled out a condom, surprising the young man.

"Wendy, I think we should stop, I don't want this to get out of hand." Dipper said.

"Oh, so you'll do it with Mabel but not your first crush?" Wendy asked

"It's not like that." Dipper said

"Then you won't have a problem with me then." She said as she unwrapped the condom and rolled it over his dick, she then squatted over his dick, move her panties aside and slid his cock into her she then proceeded to ride him. He softly moans as he felt Wendy's pussy wrapped around his covered cock.

"Wendy that feels so good!" Dipper moaned

"I'm glad you're loving it." She moaned as she started to move faster just then they heard the door open and close. Dipper could feel Wendy tense up.

"Wendy I got your maxi pads." Manly Dan said from the other side of the door.

"Thanks, Dad, could you leave them by the door." Wendy said not stopping her hips.

"Don't you want them?" Manly Dan asked

"(Moan) No, I don't want to see men right now." Wendy said

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner I hope." Dan said as he left.

"Man, that was close." Wendy said she then looked down at Dipper who looked nervous.

"Don't worry as long as you stay quiet there won't be a problem." She said as she held her finger to her mouth, she then started moving her hips faster making her lover hold back a moan.

"Wendy, I can't hold back." Dipper whispered.

"Then don't. I want you to enjoy this." She said as she got off and laid on the bed with her legs wide open. Dipper then got in between her legs and reinserted himself in her, she lets out a moan as he starts moving his hips faster, matching the same pace she gave him. Wendy then wrapped her legs around him as he kept moving.

"That's it, Pines, fuck this ginger's pussy up!" She moaned

"Wendy I'm cumming!" Dipper moaned as he lets out a satisfied groan and filled up the condom, to which Wendy received her orgasm from the filled condom. Wendy then pulled him into a kiss as he pulled out his cock, letting the cum balloon out.

"Wow, that was even better than Mabel." He said.

"Thanks do you think we could make this a recurring thing?" Wendy asked.

"If you want to." Dipper replied nervously, Wendy then hugged him. Dipper then had a nervous look on his face.

-Later-

Dipper was walking home thinking how he's going to keep two women happy without making each other mad, but while he was thinking he ran into someone and fell onto the ground. He then looked down and saw Candy under him.

"Oh, Candy! Sorry, I didn't see you." He said.

"It's okay Dipper, Mabel asked me to come get you." She said

"Right. Well, I better get going." He said as he got up and ran home, not knowing that Candy caught his scent.

"Oh my... I think my feelings for Dipper have returned and much stronger than last time. 나는 그를 만들거야! (I will make him mine!)


	4. Candy Chu

After his very close call sex with Wendy, Dipper was on his way home when he bumped into Candy, allowing her to get his scent.

Currently, Dipper was in the shower washing away the smell of sex off him. Ever since his and Mabel's first time, she's seemed to have a keen sense of smell. Just when he walked in, Mabel swore she could smell Wendy on him, but Dipper managed to lie and told her that they were just watching movies and she leaned in too close.

"Man first Mabel, then Wendy what's going on I'm never this confident with girls and now they are jumping me left and right, there has to be a logical explanation." He said to himself, just then he heard a banging sound outside the door, he thought it was Mabel and ignored it. As he got out he noticed that the towel was gone.

"Great." He said as he looked around to make sure no one was around and dashed his way to his bedroom, he looked inside and found that Mabel wasn't there.

"Okay just need to find a towel." He said. As he walked in, he heard the door close. He then froze as he heard the door lock.

"I hope you enjoyed your shower, Dipper." He heard Mabel say, Dipper then turned around to see her in nothing but his stolen towel.

"Look, Mabel, I just want to get some sleep." Dipper said

"Well, I want to get some." She said as she walked up to him.

"But Mabel I'm wet." He said

"So am I, but it takes longer for me to dry up." She said as she pushed her brother on to her bed and jumped him.

-Hours Later-

Mabel was walking out of the room with the towel and cum dripping out of her.

"Alright Dipper I'm going to take shower you can go to bed now." She said as she left, Dipper then got up and went to his bed and laid down.

"Man, Mabel is going to kill me if this keeps up." He said as he pulled the covers over him, not caring that he was naked as he drifted off to sleep. As the hours passed, Dipper drifted from awake to passed out. As he did, he noticed a shadow getting closer to him as he awoke this time he saw the shadow on top of him, he then saw hands reach for him and shook him awake.

"What the…" He then felt a hand on his mouth.

"Shh don't want to wake up Mabel." She said, Dipper then noticed that she wasn't wearing anything just like Dipper.

"Wait, Candy, don't tell me you want to…"

"Fuck you silly? Yes, yes I do." She said as she got rid of the blanket, revealing his erect dick. "Oh, it seems you were waiting for me." She said as she started pumping it slowly, feeling every vein he had. "So this is a cock. I like it." She said, Candy then pushed her pussy up against it.

'I have to put a stop to this.' Dipper thought as he sat up.

"Candy, wait we…" He was then silenced by Candy kissing him. Dipper then started to fall into the kiss he pulled her close, the two then stopped and looked into each other's eyes.

"Candy I don't think we should do this. Not only is Mabel right next to us, I don't want to hurt you again." Dipper said. Candy then smiled and gave him a peck.

"It'll be okay, plus I'm okay with being friends afterwards." She said

"O-okay," Dipper said, Candy then took his cock and pointed it up, she then aligned their sexes and Candy dropped her hips, the two moaned. Dipper noticed a little trail of blood streaming down his dick.

"Oh no, I got my virgin blood all over your perfect cock," Candy moaned quietly with a dazed look on her face. She then started moving her hips up and down slowly getting used to this feeling.

"Candy you're so tight." Dipper moaned. Dipper then noticed that Candy was speeding up. Dipper then rested his hands on her hips and forced her deeper on his cock, making her womb kiss the tip of his cock.

"Do you feel that, Dipper? My womb is giving your cock a loving kiss."

"Yes. It's amazing, Candy. I love it." He said she then got off him and went to the edge of the bed giving Dipper a good view of her holes, she reached over and pulled her pussy apart, giving Dipper the okay, Dipper looked over to Mabel and saw that her back was turned, he worked up the courage and took her doggie style.

"Oh god, this is so much better." He said as she held her hips as he pounded her, not caring that the slapping sounds were loud he was just in pure pleasure.

"Candy! Whose pussy is this?" Dipper asked

"Candy's pussy belongs to Dipper's beautiful cock! Ruin me for others with your massive dick!" She moaned, Dipper's thumb then wandered to her asshole and poked her hole, she then got a chill up her spine but to her it was pleasant in fact she wanted more in that hole but Dipper was done with the one he was currently using, Dipper speeds up his hip movements while holding onto Candy like his life depended on it.

"CANDY!"

"DIPPER!" The two then climaxed as Candy arched her back feeling Dipper's seed flood in her ovaries, Dipper then pulled out and switched to anal and started fucking her again, Candy laid there as he pounded her with a satisfied smile, Dipper then lifted her so that she was on top of him while he did all the work.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' Dipper thought as he kept fucking her.

-The Next Morning-

Dipper's eyes fluttered opened as he sat up he looked over and saw that Mabel was already gone. He then looked over and saw that candy was also gone. All there was was a pair of green striped panties, with a wet stain on the crotch. Dipper then smiled as he hid them under his pillow. Dipper then got out of bed and went downstairs to find that he was alone, he then found a note on the kitchen table.

"Dear Dipper, Stan took me clothes shopping, be back soon." Dipper then puts down the note.

"Well, at least I can get a break today." He said, but he soon heard a knock on the door, he groaned as he went to answer it.

"The shack is closed." Dipper called out as he opened the door to reveal Pacifica Northwest.

"Oh, Pacifica what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Mabel invited me to help you with something. She didn't specify what it was, just said to come over." She explained.

"Well she's not here, she left with my Grunkle Stan, but come in." He said as she walked passed, she got a faint smell of Dipper and that was enough to make her want him. As Dipper closed the door he felt something bad might happen


	5. Pacifica Northwest

After Dipper thought he had some time to relax he was soon visited by the Northwest heiress, Pacifica.

Pacifica was sitting in Dipper and Mabel's bedroom, on Dipper's bed, looking around, she normally wouldn't be in a place like this, but she just couldn't help herself, she just wanted to be close to Dipper and using anything that has his scent.

"Oh Dipper~." She swooned as she grabbed his pillow and held it close to her person. She soon started to move her hands down to her skirt but she soon retracted it as Dipper came in and sat next to her.

"Well I called Mabel and she said she'll be back in an hour so I guess you're here for a while. Sorry about that." Dipper said

"You shouldn't. Plus, I don't mind being with you." She said, the space between the two of them becoming seemingly smaller.

"Uh, Pacifica, you're getting a little close," Dipper said awkwardly.

"What's wrong? Is this the first time you been alone with a girl that's not your sister?" Dipper then started to think back to his previous encounters.

"Well not exactly." Dipper said

"Oh really." Pacifica said as she got even closer till Dipper fell on his back onto the bed with her hovering over him.

"Uh, Pacifica, I don't think a girl's got this close to me." He said.

"Well then let's have some fun with this." She said as she got up, pulled Dipper up, and pulled his shirt up and over, taking it off till he reached his hands, she then tied them up so that he wouldn't stop her.

'Okay, this is a new one.' He thought as he looked down and saw Pacifica taking off his shorts leaving him in his boxers.

"Cute boxers." She said as she took off her designer boots and started to rub his crotch with her foot. "But I'm more curious as to what's underneath them." She said with a sultry smile, biting her lower lip.

"P-Pacifica, please stop, this just feels… weird." He said, but to his surprise, he was enjoying it.

"Hey, you should be grateful that your low-income dick gets to be touched by my foot." She said as she skillfully removed his boxers and saw Dipper's throbbing manhood.

"Did you get excited by just my feet? You little perv." Pacifica said as she continued rubbing him while looking down at him.

'I got to stop this but I'm enjoying this way too much' Dipper thought he then saw her pull her skirt down to reveal her white panties through her black leggings.

"You love the feel of my silky leggings on your ninety-nine percenter cock?" She asked, demeaning him.

"It's amazing." He said as she used her other foot and started giving him a foot job.

"You like that, huh?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes, I love it! Please don't stop!" Dipper exclaimed as he struggled against his bound hands. As Pacifica started to speed up her moments till Dipper trusted his hips and came all over her feet and a few ropes hitting her panties.

"Now look at what you did. You got your poor person cum all over my expensive leggings. I guess I'll just have to take them off." She said as she got up and turned around before bending over and showing off her little bubble butt as she slid her leggings down and shoved it in Dipper's mouth. She then squatted down and started rubbing her pussy on his shaft.

"You feel that? You feel this pussy that you could never afford to have." She said as a spotted wet spot was showing on her panties.

"Pure Egyptian cotton, only the best for someone like me." She said as she bends over and started kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving a hickey, Dipper then started to panic.

'Oh crap. If Mabel sees this I don't know what she'll do but it won't be pretty, I have to end this quickly.' He thought but as he did, he hadn't noticed Pacifica has put him in a collar. Dipper then looked at Pacifica with a shocked look.

"A good pet owner should have an extra collar on her." She said as she pulled on it making him stand up. Pacifica then took off her panties and sat down on the bed with her legs wide open. She then pulled Dipper down to her pussy and puts her panties on his head.

"Aww, you look so cute, my little perv." She said as she pulled on the leash making him get closer to her pussy. "Now please your mistress." She said, Dipper then said something in a muffled voice. "Oh, right I forgot." She said as she pulled out the leggings, she then pulled him to her pussy and Dipper started licking. It was short at first like licking a popsicle, but Pacifica shoved his head further in, she then wrapped her legs around his head keeping him in place as he started to eat her out.

"Wow Dipper that feels amazing." She said. Pacifica then bit her finger to keep herself from moaning. "God Dipper you are doing wonderful how are you this good?" She asked. Dipper didn't say anything as he kept eating her, but he knew that he had a lot of "experience". "Oh god Dipper, I'm cumming!" She yelled as her juices filled his throat. As Dipper was free from her grasped he took a deep breath, but it was short-lived as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"You're amazing, but it's time for the main event." She said as she lays back and spreads her 'lips' apart.

"Now are you going to do something or do I have to pull on the leash?" She asked Dipper sighed as she took his cock and aligned it with her pussy, Dipper then trusted his hips in her, She then shut her eyes in pain, that's when he saw the blood.

"Pacifica are you…"

"Shut up and fuck me!" She shouted, Dipper then started to move his hips. She moaned as she used her free hand to grip the sheets, she soon relaxed and started to enjoy herself

"Yes, Dipper. Fuck me! Fuck me up!" She moaned as Dipper started to thrust his hips faster. Pacifica then let's go the leash and pulled him down she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Fuck me, Pines! Fuck this snooty bitch up!" She moaned, Dipper then broke free from his restraints and wrapped his arms around her keeping her close.

"Oh my god, Dipper! I love you so much, fill me up, please fill me! Share that amazing spunk!" She moaned as Dipper picked her up and lets gravity force her deep her a couple of times before the two reached their limits. The two then screamed in euphoria as they came. The two then fell back onto the bed.

"Wow… you actually said share correctly this time." Dipper said which earned him a smack on his chest.

"Way to ruin a moment, Pines." Pacifica said as she got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Leaving so soon?" Dipper asked

"Yeah, I'll have to see what Mabel wanted another time, plus it gives me an excuse to see you again." She said as she kissed his cheek and placed something in his hand.

"A little memento, till next time." She said as she left the room blowing a kiss to him, Dipper then looked at the gift she left him and saw that it was her panties.

"Great now I have to keep another girl happy, I need to figure out why this keeps happening." He said as she puts the panties he got from Pacifica with Candy's and grabbed the journal and started reading till he found himself on the page of the ladybug that was titled "The Love Bug".

"Wait a minute," Dipper then grabbed his black light and shone it on the page. "Warning: If bitten by a love bug, refrain from female interaction; the bite will cause an aphrodisiacal scent to be produced by the victim, but only lasts one day unless had interaction with a female, which will increase the potency of aphrodisiacal scent and increase time-lapse." Dipper read. He then gulped in fear at the last part

"Not only that but if the scent continues to affect women the affected victim will be sexually attacked until nothing remains but a mindless sex toy." Dipper then closes the book and took a deep breath. "Okay I just need to stay away until the bites effect wears off, shouldn't be that hard." Dipper said. Just then, he heard the bedroom door open with Mabel walking in.

"Hey, Dipping Sauce. I got a little something at the mall." She said as she placed down the bags she was carrying and took out a very skimpy transparent nightgown.

'This may be harder than I thought.' He thought


	6. Tambry

After learning about the negative side effects of the love bug, Dipper decides to go into hiding till the bite wears off, but he will soon find out that it's a lot harder than he realized

Currently, Dipper was tiptoeing around the shack after giving his sister a romp session, he grabbed a backpack of clothes and food and made his way outside he soon made a run for one of Great Uncle Ford's secret bunkers he as he entered he got comfortable on the cot.

"Okay, I should be safe here till the bite wears off." He said as he pulled out the journal and started reading the section on the love bug. "Okay distance from the girls check, enough food to last a couple of weeks check, make sure that scent doesn't leave a trail… wait, what!?" Dipper exclaimed before he continued reading "The love bug's bite causes a scent that can be traceable if the one that is bitten had intercourse, but don't worry it's only strong if you had sex with multiple females." Dipper was silent as he started to panic.

"Okay stay calm, I'm meters underground there's no way they can find me… why did I say that?" Dipper asked.

Meanwhile on the surface

Mabel along with Wendy, Pacifica and Candy were trudging their way to the bucker, fully naked.

"He's close I can feel it!" Mabel said they then looked at the tree and made their way there.

"Dipper, we are going to find you and have your babies!" Pacifica called out.

Back with Dipper

He was sitting in front of a monitor watching the girls try to get in.

"What do I have to worry about, Great Uncle Ford made this place I should be just fine." He said

"Oh Dipper~!"

"Then again Mcgucket also helped." He said he soon went to the caverns as they broke through the defense. They all took a big whiff and started following it. Dipper was amazed that he ran for this long, I guess all the adventures, and the fucking, must have increased his stamina and endurance, but that means he would be sweating, increasing the scent. He soon stopped at a pair of diverging tunnels.

"Okay… I should be fine here." HE said

"Oh yes, you are fine here." Dipper then looked up and saw Pacifica. She then jumped him and planted a hard kiss on him, she then reached her hand down his pants and grabbed his dick and started jerking him off, while licking his neck.

"You taste so good, Dipper!" She said.

"Please stop, Pacifica! This isn't you! You're under a bug's effects." He said.

"I don't care! I just want you inside me, Dipper!" She said, breathing heavily as she positioned herself on top of his cock and slid down his length in one go, making her gasp then moan in ecstasy.

"Pacifica, you have to be quiet. We don't want the others too find us and ruin this right?" Dipper asked.

"You're right." She said she bends down and starts kissing him, while moving her hips up and down taking in his entire shaft till the tip was kissing her womb. Dipper then broke free from her lips and she started sucking on his neck.

"Pacifica, I'm so close!" Dipper moaned, Pacifica then let's go and gets off him, she then sat on his face and started sucking his dick fast and hard, while Dipper licked her pussy.

"I'm cumming!" Dipper yelled, Pacifica then shoved his entire shaft down her throat as he came, filling her stomach to the brim with hot white seed. She slowly pulls up her head making sure she doesn't spill a drop before swallowing.

"Dipper that was amazing and delicious." Pacifica said. "You wanna go… Dipper?" She said as she realized that Dipper left. "Oh, you bastard if I find you again I'm going to hogtie you and rape you!" She yelled as she started looking for him. She then caught his scent and followed it as she got closer she only found his shorts.

"Dipper, where did you go!" Pacifica called out as she started to sniff it and finger herself.

"I knew it!" Dipper whispered as he started stripping off more clothes and left them around the caverns till he was only in his underwear as he made his way to the exit, but saw Candy guarding it.

"I have to risk it." Dipper said as he took off his underwear and slingshot it away, Candy caught its pungent smell and followed it, Dipper then made it outside and started running. Since it was night he had a hard time finding his way he soon found himself at the front door of someone's house, Dipper knocked on it. The door opened and revealed Tambry wearing a skin-tight purple nightie.

"Hey Dipper what are you doing here and why are you naked?" She asked, looking down at him and was surprised by his impressive size between his legs.

"I can't explain right now, so can I get a towel or something and I'll be on my way?" He asked.

"Well, why don't you come inside?" She asked. Dipper then entered and was handed a towel.

"Thanks, but I really should be going." Dipper said as he grabbed the towel. However, as he did, his pungent scent entered the teenage texter's nostrils and her pupils dilated a bit before a smile grew on her lips.

"What's the rush, kid? You just got here." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into her chest, smothering the back of his head in her breasts. Dipper then gulped when he realized that she was now affected as well.

"Tambry, wait, what about Robbie? He's your boyfriend." Dipper said

"Dipper are you going to pass up this chance to get laid?" Tambry asked, slipping the straps of her nightie off her shoulders seductively. Dipper then gulped as Tambry tackled Dipper to the ground, she was now on top him looking down at him hungrily. She started grinding her hips on his chubby, Dipper could feel himself getting harder, Tambry then felt something poke her.

"Oh, someone's ready." Tambry said, grinding on his hardening dick, with Dipper feeling how wet she was getting. She then grabbed his dick while it was still covered by the towel. She could feel it pulse in her palm. "Oh my. You're _really_ ready." She said

"Please, Tambry…" Dipper was then silenced by her finger on his lips.

"Shh. We're going to enjoy ourselves tonight." She said as she brought him in for a kiss, Dipper soon felt a tongue enter his mouth, dominating his tongue. Tambry then removed the towel to get a good look at his cock.

"You look tasty." She said as she started sucking on it, Dipper was amazed at how deep she took his cock, he guesses that she must have had practice to be able to do this.

"My god Tambry that feels so good." He said Tembry then let's go and look at him.

"Then you're going to love this." She said as she got up on all fours got behind his cock and sandwiched them between her breasts. She began pumping his cock with the soft flesh while licking the tip as it popped out of her breast. Dipper then sat up and held her breast and started thrusting his hips. "That's it 'little' boy keep going." She said Dipper then turned the tables and pushed her to her back and started fucking her breast while pinching on her nipples. Tambry moaned as she felt her nipples being used, Dipper movements started to speed up. Tambry then wrapped her arms around Dipper's ass and pulled him in close so that the whole tip was in her mouth and started swirling her tongue around it till he came into her mouth. Dipper let out a satisfied groan, hoping that this would be enough, but he soon found out that he was wrong, Tambry then pushed him off her and onto his back. She then stood over him and smiled as she squatted over his cock and aligned it with her pussy, sat down on it, taking the full length. She gasped in pleasure as she felt his shaft filled her completely. "How does it feel?" She asked.

"Tight and amazing." Dipper said, Tambry then started moving her hips hard and fast, her hands rested on his chest as she felt his cock fill her up.

"Oh Dipper you feel so good!" She moaned as she felt every bump and vain of his cock rub against her inner wall.

"Tambry, slow down I'm not going to last!" Dipper moaned.

"Oh, then you want me to go slower?" She asked as she started moving slowly taking his dick in and out of her, Dipper was loving the sensation. The other girls were never like this and he was loving it.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Dipper said.

"Then you'll love this!" She said as stops moving her hips and then started gyrating them, she then lifted her hips and slams it down still gyrating her hips.

"Tambry, don't stop! Keep doing that!" He moaned, Tambry then started speeding up while keeping up her amazing talent.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" Dipper yelled. Tambry then slammed her ass down and Dipper came into her pussy, he filled her pussy to the brim as they came at the same time.

"Oh wow that was amazing I need to get a pic of this." She said as she wrapped her arm around him and took several selfies and crotch pics.

"Yeah, that was great." Dipper said. "Wait no that wasn't supposed to happen!"

"You got that right, Pines." The two then looked over and saw the other girls.

"Oh no." Dipper said as they all jumped him.


	7. Tambry

After learning about the negative side effects of the love bug, Dipper decides to go into hiding till the bite wears off, but he will soon find out that it's a lot harder than he realized Currently, Dipper was tiptoeing around the shack after giving his sister a romp session, he grabbed a backpack of clothes and food and made his way outside he soon made a run for one of Great Uncle Ford's secret bunkers he as he entered he got comfortable on the cot. "Okay, I should be safe here till the bite wears off." He said as he pulled out the journal and started reading the section on the love bug. "Okay distance from the girls check, enough food to last a couple of weeks check, make sure that scent doesn't leave a trail… wait, what!?" Dipper exclaimed before he continued reading "The love bug's bite causes a scent that can be traceable if the one that is bitten had intercourse, but don't worry it's only strong if you had sex with multiple females." Dipper was silent as he started to panic. "Okay stay calm, I'm meters underground there's no way they can find me… why did I say that?" Dipper asked. Meanwhile on the surface Mabel along with Wendy, Pacifica and Candy were trudging their way to the bucker, fully naked. "He's close I can feel it!" Mabel said they then looked at the tree and made their way there. "Dipper, we are going to find you and have your babies!" Pacifica called out. Back with Dipper He was sitting in front of a monitor watching the girls try to get in. "What do I have to worry about, Great Uncle Ford made this place I should be just fine." He said "Oh Dipper~!" "Then again Mcgucket also helped." He said he soon went to the caverns as they broke through the defense. They all took a big whiff and started following it. Dipper was amazed that he ran for this long, I guess all the adventures, and the fucking, must have increased his stamina and endurance, but that means he would be sweating, increasing the scent. He soon stopped at a pair of diverging tunnels. "Okay… I should be fine here." HE said "Oh yes, you are fine here." Dipper then looked up and saw Pacifica. She then jumped him and planted a hard kiss on him, she then reached her hand down his pants and grabbed his dick and started jerking him off, while licking his neck. "You taste so good, Dipper!" She said. "Please stop, Pacifica! This isn't you! You're under a bug's effects." He said. "I don't care! I just want you inside me, Dipper!" She said, breathing heavily as she positioned herself on top of his cock and slid down his length in one go, making her gasp then moan in ecstasy. "Pacifica, you have to be quiet. We don't want the others too find us and ruin this right?" Dipper asked. "You're right." She said she bends down and starts kissing him, while moving her hips up and down taking in his entire shaft till the tip was kissing her womb. Dipper then broke free from her lips and she started sucking on his neck. "Pacifica, I'm so close!" Dipper moaned, Pacifica then let's go and gets off him, she then sat on his face and started sucking his dick fast and hard, while Dipper licked her pussy. "I'm cumming!" Dipper yelled, Pacifica then shoved his entire shaft down her throat as he came, filling her stomach to the brim with hot white seed. She slowly pulls up her head making sure she doesn't spill a drop before swallowing. "Dipper that was amazing and delicious." Pacifica said. "You wanna go… Dipper?" She said as she realized that Dipper left. "Oh, you bastard if I find you again I'm going to hogtie you and rape you!" She yelled as she started looking for him. She then caught his scent and followed it as she got closer she only found his shorts. "Dipper, where did you go!" Pacifica called out as she started to sniff it and finger herself. "I knew it!" Dipper whispered as he started stripping off more clothes and left them around the caverns till he was only in his underwear as he made his way to the exit, but saw Candy guarding it. "I have to risk it." Dipper said as he took off his underwear and slingshot it away, Candy caught its pungent smell and followed it, Dipper then made it outside and started running. Since it was night he had a hard time finding his way he soon found himself at the front door of someone's house, Dipper knocked on it. The door opened and revealed Tambry wearing a skin-tight purple nightie. "Hey Dipper what are you doing here and why are you naked?" She asked, looking down at him and was surprised by his impressive size between his legs. "I can't explain right now, so can I get a towel or something and I'll be on my way?" He asked. "Well, why don't you come inside?" She asked. Dipper then entered and was handed a towel. "Thanks, but I really should be going." Dipper said as he grabbed the towel. However, as he did, his pungent scent entered the teenage texter's nostrils and her pupils dilated a bit before a smile grew on her lips. "What's the rush, kid? You just got here." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into her chest, smothering the back of his head in her breasts. Dipper then gulped when he realized that she was now affected as well. "Tambry, wait, what about Robbie? He's your boyfriend." Dipper said "Dipper are you going to pass up this chance to get laid?" Tambry asked, slipping the straps of her nightie off her shoulders seductively. Dipper then gulped as Tambry tackled Dipper to the ground, she was now on top him looking down at him hungrily. She started grinding her hips on his chubby, Dipper could feel himself getting harder, Tambry then felt something poke her. "Oh, someone's ready." Tambry said, grinding on his hardening dick, with Dipper feeling how wet she was getting. She then grabbed his dick while it was still covered by the towel. She could feel it pulse in her palm. "Oh my. You're really ready." She said "Please, Tambry…" Dipper was then silenced by her finger on his lips. "Shh. We're going to enjoy ourselves tonight." She said as she brought him in for a kiss, Dipper soon felt a tongue enter his mouth, dominating his tongue. Tambry then removed the towel to get a good look at his cock. "You look tasty." She said as she started sucking on it, Dipper was amazed at how deep she took his cock, he guesses that she must have had practice to be able to do this. "My god Tambry that feels so good." He said Tembry then let's go and look at him. "Then you're going to love this." She said as she got up on all fours got behind his cock and sandwiched them between her breasts. She began pumping his cock with the soft flesh, while licking the tip as it popped out of her breast. Dipper then sat up and held her breast and started thrusting his hips. "That's it 'little' boy keep going." She said Dipper then turned the tables and pushed her to her back and started fucking her breast while pinching on her nipples. Tambry moaned as she felt her nipples being used, Dipper movements started to speed up. Tambry then wrapped her arms around Dipper's ass and pulled him in close so that the whole tip was in her mouth and started swirling her tongue around it till he came into her mouth. Dipper let out a satisfied groan, hoping that this would be enough, but he soon found out that he was wrong, Tambry then pushed him off her and onto his back. She then stood over him and smiled as she squatted over his cock and aligned it with her pussy, sat down on it, taking the full length. She gasped in pleasure as she felt his shaft filled her completely. "How does it feel?" She asked. "Tight and amazing." Dipper said, Tambry then started moving her hips hard and fast, her hands rested on his chest as she felt his cock fill her up. "Oh Dipper you feel so good!" She moaned as she felt every bump and vain of his cock rub against her inner wall. "Tambry, slow down I'm not going to last!" Dipper moaned. "Oh, then you want me to go slower?" She asked as she started moving slowly taking his dick in and out of her, Dipper was loving the sensation. The other girls were never like this and he was loving it. "Wow, this is amazing!" Dipper said. "Then you'll love this!" She said as stops moving her hips and then started gyrating them, she then lifted her hips and slams it down still gyrating her hips. "Tambry, don't stop! Keep doing that!" He moaned, Tambry then started speeding up while keeping up her amazing talent. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" Dipper yelled. Tambry then slammed her ass down and Dipper came into her pussy, he filled her pussy to the brim as they came at the same time. "Oh wow that was amazing I need to get a pic of this." She said as she wrapped her arm around him and took several selfies and crotch pics. "Yeah, that was great." Dipper said. "Wait no that wasn't supposed to happen!" "You got that right, Pines." The two then looked over and saw the other girls. "Oh no." Dipper said as they all jumped him.


	8. Conclusion

After Dipper got another girl under the bugs spell, he soon found himself trapped by all the other girls.

Mabel was currently walking back from the store where she found the rest of the girls resting in the living room, naked.

"Hey girls." Mabel called out.

"Hey Mabel, you got the stuff?" Pacifica asked.

"Yep." Mabel said as she pulled multiple pregnancy tests. "Now that we have these, who goes first today?" She asked.

"He's your brother, so you should." Wendy said Mabel, smiled as she ran up the stairs discarding a piece of clothing on every step as she gets to her and Dipper's room. She unlocked the door and found Dipper sitting in a chair.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked. Mabel then went up to her brother and got onto his lap.

"Shh, just sit there and I'll do all the work." She said as she kissed him, inserting her tongue into his mouth and twirling it about, while grinding her hips on his flaccid dick, making it harder. When it was good to go, Mabel got off Dipper's lap and went to his dick, she kissed the tip of his cock before taking it in her mouth, she started slow, savoring his taste while her other hand gently caressed his balls. Her speed started to change gradually as she brought Dipper closer to his limit, Dipper moved his hands to her head and forced her down as he shot his load down her throat, Dipper soon lets go of Mabel's head, she pulled off slowly sucking up every bit of his cum.

"You save up a lot, Dipper, I hope you have more." Mabel said as she stood up and turned around she then spread her cheeks to give Dipper a good view of his sister's pussy, she then aligned his cock with one hand and sat down on his cock. She gasped a bit, she then lifted her legs onto his tights and carefully moved her hips moving them to the tip then slammed it all the way down, she repeated this process for a couple of minutes, till her toes got sore, she the got off him, turn to face him and gave him a kiss before slamming her ass back down on Dipper's cock.

"Oh Dipper, I love you so much." Mabel moaned as Dipper moved his hands to her ass and grabbed it, shocking the girl at first but soon found it erotic. As Mabel continued to fuck him, her hips started to move faster and faster. "Dipper, I'm so close!" Mabel exclaimed as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as they both came, Mabel's juices squirting against her brother's pelvis and Dipper's cum filling his sister's womb.

"That. Was. Amazing, as usual." Mabel said as she got up and placed a hand on her pussy.

"Rest up, Dipper, the next girl will be coming soon." Mabel said as she locked the door.

-An Hour Later-

Dipper was still in the same place as he heard the door open he looked up and saw Wendy.

"Hey dude, you ready for this?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and took him to the bed and laid him down, she then got on top of her lover and started kissing down his body till she reached what she wanted, she took the tip of her tongue and slid it up and down his shaft till it was hard, she then took his harden shaft between her breasts and started rubbing his cock, Dipper moaned slightly as he felt her soft breasts wrap around his cock as she pumped them up and down.

"You like that Dipper?" Wendy asked as she licked the tip.

"Yes, Wendy, I love it." Dipper moaned, Wendy then sped up her movements, Dipper moaned louder as he was reaching his limit, Wendy then stops, gets off him and got on top of him. She grabbed his cock and aligned it with her pussy and started to slam down on him, taking the full length in her and started riding him.

"Oh God, Dipper, that feels amazing." She moaned. Dipper then reached his hands up and grabbed her breasts and started kneading them in his hands, he then sat up and started sucking on them, making her moan even more.

"Wendy, I'm cumming!" He moaned with his mouth full, he then bit down on her nipple as they came together, Wendy almost screaming her lungs out in pure bliss at being filled with hot cum.

"That was amazing." She said as she got off, covering her filled pussy. "Get some rest. You earned it." Wendy said as she kissed him, she then left the room, leaving a tired Dipper. As time passed Dipper was trying to figure out a plan to escape before anything else happens, but couldn't find the strength to move as soon as he sat up he heard the door open and saw Candy with a plate of sliced watermelon.

"Here ya go Dipper, I got you some watermelon." She said

"Thanks." He said as he took his slice and started eating. "You know I thought you would give me some sex enhancement for food." Dipper said

"Oh, I did." Candy said with a sly smile. "You see Watermelon is one of the richest natural sources of L-citrulline, an amino acid that can help make your erection harder. That's because L-citrulline converts to L-arginine once it's in the body. Like that little blue pill, L-arginine stimulates the production of nitric oxide, which increases blood flow to the penis, strengthening erections." She explained.

"Great." Dipper said not understanding half of that.

"Basically, what I'm saying is you'll be able to last a lot longer." She said as she kissed him, she then pulled him on top of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close, her lips sucking on his face. Candy then moved her hand down his back and gripped his ass hard. Candy then reached down his waist and grabbed his dick and slid it in her pussy. "Start moving." She whispered in her ear, Dipper then started moving his hips getting nice and deep into her.

"Yes, Dipper, fuck me harder." She moaned as Dipper started thrusting his hips faster and faster, Candy's legs were in the air as Dipper held her tight as he slammed his dick into her.

"Candy, I need to slow down! I'm not going to last long." Dipper moaned.

"Oh don't worry, that watermelon should give you stamina to last a while." Candy moaned as she started playing with her breast as she felt his dick pound against her womb's entrance, "Yes! Oh god, Dipper, yes! Candy loves it when your giant cock kisses her womb!" She said as if she were some character in a hentai manga. Dipper was now at the mercy of this sex-crazed girl. He wanted it to stop but it was too good to let this end, but his body couldn't handle it anymore. Candy then slammed her ass down till his cock punctured her womb, the two lovers soon moaned as Dipper shot his seed directly inside, Candy's moans filled the room as her body twitch, she soon fell on top of Dipper breathing heavily.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" She asked

"It was… different." He said in between breaths, Candy then lifted her hips off him with a pop, she then watched his seed drip out of her, she grabbed a drop and tasted it.

"Watermelon. I guess eating fruit does make it better." She giggled before getting up and covering her pussy.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Dip." She said but as Candy opened the door and left the ever exhausting boy to wait for his next tormentor. And just like he thought, Pacifica came in.

"H-Hang on I haven't recovered y-!" Dipper said, but before he could finish, he felt a ball gag in his mouth.

"Oh, I know a sensitive man is much more likely to finish longer, and I'm going to make you suffer for it." She said as she ties a ribbon around his dick, tightly. "Cute." She said as she started stroking his dick, getting it harder and already making it uncomfortable for the boy. Dipper moaned as he felt her hand rub up and down on his cock slowly while licking his nipples.

"You should think twice before fuck all the others before me." She said as she squeezed his dick harder while rubbing him faster, she then bit harder on his nippled. Dipper moaned.

"Well then, I guess it's time to get to my main dish." She said, she then got up and squatted over his dick and slid it in her, she soon started riding him like Candy did. Dipper then found the strength to overpower her and started fucking her without mercy.

"Finally you take charge." Pacifica moaned as she grabbed his ass and forced him deeper in her. "That's it! Fuck me, Pines! Fuck this slut!" Pacifica yelled. Pacifica then took off the ball gag and took his lips. Dipper then frees himself from her lips and looked at her.

"Please let me cum. I can't hold it anymore." He said, Pacifica then smiled and undid the ribbon, causing Dipper to nearly yell as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. Pacifica could feel his backed up cum flood her inner walls and her womb. As the two came down from their sexual high, Pacifica gave Dipper as kiss on the cheek.

"By the way you're welcome." She said as she got up.

"For what?" He asked

"I just got you an extra hour of rest." She said as she left, but as she did she left the door wide open, giving Dipper his chance to escape, he then got up with the little strength he had, grabbed a pair of shorts and made his way downstairs and to the vending machine and typed in the password it opened and went down to ford's study, where he found him working on a project.

"Dipper! You look nearly completely drained." Ford said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a needle and stuck in his arm, Dipper was now back to normal.

"Let me guess, Love Bug?" Ford asked Dipper nodded. "How many girls?" He asked

"Five." Dipper replied.

"Hmm alright, I'll get started on a cure." He said.

"Ford, why is there a bug like that?" He asked

"Well it was used for men who had a hard time with girls or when they were ugly to help with performance, but studies have shown they were supposed to help repopulate when things got nuked." He said. "They don't usually bite people unless they were, in layman's terms, 'Thinking with their dick' but I'm sure you weren't doing that." Dipper said

"Uuuuh…" Dipper said, Ford then slapped his forehead.

"Okay, it's okay, but while I'm dealing with the cure, you need to stay hidden, but not here." He said

"Why not?" Dipper asked.

"Oh those girls will be after you, they have noses like a bloodhound and a hog combined." He explained. The two then heard banging from upstairs.

"Is there another way out of here?" Dipper asked Ford then pulled the vent out and helped him in, Dipper then started crawling till he near the front door. He then kicked the grate off and went out the front door and ran to the junkyard and hid in Mcgucket's old house.

"Let's hope the garbage will cover up my scent." He thought. "Okay I need to think, It'll be a while before the cure is made and I think I have may impregnate most of the girls so I think the only one I have to watch out for is Tambry and I know the one place she'll never go to." Dipper said as she made his way to Robbie's place. When he got there Dipper knocked on the door frantically.

"Robbie I need your… help!" Dipper said as he saw Tambry wearing nothing but a robe. "Hey, Tambry." He said with a nervous smile.

"You can't escape our love, kid." She said as she pulled him inside and tossed him to the couch, tossing away her robe to reveal a black, see-through nighty underneath. She then straddled him and kissed him, literally taking the breath away from him as she undid his pants and pulled out his cock. As she lets go, she then grabbed his shaft and started pumping it, making him hard.

"Perfect." She said as she took his shaft and rubbed the tip on her pussy. "You like that?" She asked.

"Tambry, listen to me, this isn't you, you are under a weird bug control and it's making you do this." He pleased

"I don't care, I need my love and my baby." She said as she took his entire shaft in her and started fucking him senseless. Dipper couldn't get a hold of his senses, all he could feel was the slick hole his dick was in.

"Can you feel that? Are you feeling close?" Tambry asked as she moves faster and faster.

"Tambry, please I can't last if you go that fast." Dipper moaned.

"Oh, I know. That's what I'm counting on." She said till she smirked. "Or would you prefer I go slow." She said as she started moving slower, agonizingly slow. She switched between fast and slow, making Dipper reach his limit.

"That's right Dipper, give me my baby!" She yelled, Dipper then moaned as he felt his cum shoot into Tambry, She shuddered as she felt his seed overflowing her womb. "Nice load, wanna go again?" She asked till she felt a needle in her neck and she passed out, Dipper then looked up and saw Ford.

"Sorry for the wait, but I got the antidote." He said

"Great, but it's too late Tambry was the last girl that came into contact with me and I'm afraid that…"

"Dipper, it's okay it'll take a lot more than crazy sex to get pregnant." Ford said.

"I guess, by the way, what is the antidote so that I can avoid this if it happens again in the future."

"Nothing special just some emergency contraception." He said to the boy.

"You mean a morning-after pill? I could stop all this with one of those?" He asked

"Yeah pretty much, you don't need some weird magical object to stop something so simple." He said as they left the house.

-The Next Morning-

Dipper was downstairs eating breakfast minding his own business when he saw Mabel come in wearing her pajamas, hair a mess and with a headache.

"How did you sleep, Mabel?" Dipper asked

"Horrible I can't remember anything and my girl place hurts." She said as she sat down.

"Yeah, the other girls told me the same thing when they woke up, there in the living room if you want to groan a lot." Dipper said, Mabel then left to join them while Dipper place a jar on the table with the Lovebug in it.

"You are more trouble than you're worth." He said. "But I might need your assistance soon." He said with a smile[.](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7645508/)


End file.
